The Absent Red Heart
by LovelyMoontoyou
Summary: What do you do when everything changes. Friends become users and lovers become scared. What do you do when the re heart is absent?
1. Chapter 1

**I Own Nothing!**

**And this nonexistent cookie.**

**Tsukune T-T**

**LMTY: What O.O**

**Tsukune T-T Really?**

**LMTY: Let's start with the story**

**Tsukune T-T**

**+Line+**

Moka fumbled with the clasp of her seatbelt. She silently cursed the human contraption as she managed to click it into place.

"Moka?" inquired Tsukune at Moka's struggle to buckle a simple seatbelt.

"Yes Tsukune?" growled Moka leaning into her seat and gazing at Tsukune with a death glare.

Tsukune felt his body temperature drop. When Moka stared she could stare. She had that ability to freeze a person in their tracks. The only other person Tsukune knew that could compare to Moka in the glaring Contest was Mizore who _literally_ could freeze a person with her glare.

"Nothing." Tsukune rambled while he buckled his seatbelt.

Moka turned her head to look out the windshield as Tsukune began to drive to their destination.

"I can't believe Gin is marrying Kurumu." Sighed Tsukune as turned a corner.

Moka looked at him with sympathy. She knew Gin was only marrying Kurumu because her mom promised _things_. Moka knew it hurt Tsukune to see one of his friends marry his other friend for sexual purposes. Moka to felt bad for Kurumu. Even though they competed for Tsukune in high School Moka had developed a close relationship with the succubus.

"I can't believe it either Tsukune." Moka replied twisting her hands in nervousness.

Tsukune face scrunched up at the thought of what Gin was doing. His hands clasped harder onto the wheel of his and Moka's car.

The next few miles towards the church were incased in silent sorrow. Finally Moka and Tsukune felt the lurch of the car as they parked in the parking lot in the lot of the small church with its white steeple and freshly mowed lawn.

When Moka got out of the car she saw groups of good looking people entering the church. They were chatting and waving about. Moka felt awkward knowing what she knew of the groom. When she looked over to Tsukune she saw he too looked nervous.

"Tsukune Moka." Called a voice.

Moka and Tsukune looked around to see the short statue of Yukari. Moka smiled Yukari had grown so much in high school. Yukari graduated top of her class and was accepted into Cornell a college in America. Yukari was followed by Mizore who married and was expecting her first child. Moka felt happy for her friends who had taken it hard when Tsukune and she announced their engagement. Her friends even showed up for the wedding between her and Tsukune.

"Moka long time no see." Greeted Mizore in her low whispery voice. She hugged Moka and. Her husband shook Tsukune hand.

"Moka. I hope you are well." Greeted Yukari squeezing Moka in a tight embrace.

"Mizore, Yukari. It's so nice to see you here." Moka chirped knowing she would go through this alone. Tsukune nodded in agreement.

Mizore spoke, "Yukari and me came to show Kurumu support as she marries that flea bitten mutt."

Yukari nodded solemnly. Mizore took her hand. "I feel bad for what he's doing to her desu."

"We could freeze him." Mizore spook holding up her transformed ice hand.

Moka waved her hands in the air in protest. Tsukune practically fainted and Yukari gasped.

"No we must be there for her. No let's go the service is starting soon.' Answered Moka shoving everybody inside.

Tsukune, Moka, Yukari, Mizore and her husband took a seat in the oak pews of the church.

"Ah my daughters friends are here." Came a laughing voice from a pew. Moka and the others looked to see Aghea Kurumu's mother sitting in the pew in front of them. Aghea was wearing a revealing blue dress and 6 inch heels. Her hair was swept back in a bun revealing her sculpted shoulders.

"I hear your married to Moka now Tsukune." Aghea spoke raising her eyebrow in complete utter humor.

"Yes I did." Tsukune spoke softly grabbing Moka's hand in protection.

Aghea folded he arms under her chest making it even larger.

"I see. Well once My Kurumu and her Gin are married maybe we can set up a night where you two couples make love together." Aghea smirked.

Moka felt her body heat up in discomfort. Sex. With Gin and Kurumu?

"Thanks but we'll pass. We just hope the wedding goes smoothly." Tsukune mumbled.

Aghea turned around as the aisle music started.

"Just know we succubus's marry in a totally different way." She retorted.

Tsukune and the gang watched as Gin sauntered down the aisle. He seemed to be pleased with what he was doing.

"How is a succubus wedding different from a normal wedding?" Moka whispered leaning into Tsukune.

Tsukune shrugged and looked at the pamphlet.

The best man walked down the aisle. Tsukune was not surprised to see Haji standing next to Gin. Next came the bridesmaids who were all wearing very low cut dresses that showed off most of their chest. Tsukune felt a little sick as he started to understand what Aghea was talking about. This was a _sexy_ wedding.

Moka gasped and Tsukune looked around to see Kurumu walking down the aisle in a _very very _low cut wedding dress. Kurumu was smiling as she stepped slowly up to the altar. Finally Kurumu arrived and faced Gin.

"Everybody rise." Announced the preacher.

Everybody in the pews stood up.

"Today we gather here today to see the marriage of Kurumu Kurono and Ginei Morioka. We all come here to wish them hot steamy sex and to also give advice to the new couple as they experience sex. Now everybody may take their seat."

Everybody sat down. Tsukune felt his stomach tighten.

The preacher spoke again.

"We succubus's have taken pride in our knowledge of the art of sexual intercourse. Many people have sought out our advice on keeping it hot and burning in the bedroom. And today we are giving our knowledge and passing it on to Kurumu and Ginei so that they may pass it onto their children." The preacher took Gin's hand and placed it on Kurumu's breast. Tsukune felt as if he would have a heart attack.

"Kurumu do you promise to take this man into the bedroom and into your heart as long as you live." The preacher asked.

Kurumu inhaled, "I do."

The preacher turned to Gin.

"And do you Ginei promise to fuck her senseless and also take care of her." The preacher inquired.

"I do." Smirked Gin squeezing Kurumu's breast a inhaled sharply.

"By the power and sexiness in me I pronounce you man and wife. You may French kiss the bride." The preacher announced.

Not taking his hand of Kurumu's breast Gin scooped her up and began doing as the preacher announced.

"Now for the after service." The preacher spoke and left.

Everybody began to leave the church. But Gin and Kurumu were still on the altar making out.

Tsukune cleared his throught. Gin broke apart and glared at Tsukune.

"What?" growled Gin?

"You don't want to be late to your own after service." Tsukune retorted taking Moka's hand and leading her with everybody else out.

Gin snorted and wrapped his arms around Kurumu's waist and guided her out of the building.


	2. The Break In Service

**I own nothing.**

**Except this imaginary cake.**

**Moka T-T Really?**

**LMTY: Yes T-T**

**Moka T-T I'm not getting into this like Tsukune. Just start the damn story.**

**LMTY: 'Kay.**

**Moka: Maybe when she gets her macbook she'll finally be able to say she owns something.**

**LMTY: This cake is a lie.**

**Moka T-T**

The aftersevice was held at a lovely country club in a white brick building. The couple had rented out a big dining room and had as Moka saw decorated it eloquently. The dining tables had simple white floral table clothes and had a single blue candle burning in the middle of each table. They had gold silverware, for the werewolf guests, and the plates had a lovely gold design on top of the ivory colored plates. Each name place was written in gold colored calligraphy. Each of the guests was already in their seats chatting with the people at their table.

Tsukune and the gang walked around looking for their seats. Finally a butler in a black penguin suit came and led them to the main table that the groom and special guests sat at. Moka had been sat next to Kurumu, while Tsukune sat next to Haji who sat next to Gin. Mizore and her husband, and Yukari sat next to Aghea and Moka. Once sat down the group sat in an awkward silence.

Finally they heard the large doors to the dining room open. The din from the guest silenced as they watched the groom, and the bride enter with the best men. Gin strutted in his arm wrapped around Kurumu's waist. He wore a, what Moka could tell of, black juicy couture tracksuit with 'Groom' written in small white stones. He also wore his famous Red hair band and black Ugg Classics for men.

Kurumu wore a white Juicy Couture Tracksuit with 'Bride' written in tiny pink stones also. She had her hair tied back; she also wore pink classic short Ugg also. Her mom followed her wearing a plain pink Juicy Couture Tracksuit with electric blue classic uggs. Haji also followed wearing a Red Juicy Couture tracksuit with Black classic Ugg for men. He was chatting animatedly with Aghea.

"Tsukune." Yelled Kurumu running over to Tsukune and smothering him with her tracksuit cover breasts.

Tsukune felt his face go blue with suffocation. Aghea walked over and wrenched Kurumu away from Tsukune.

Tsukune fell into a chair trying to catch his breath. Moka ran over to him inquiring if he was alright.

Aghea grabbed Kurumu's shoulder and growled in a low angry voice, "Kurumu you should only be doing that with Gin. Doing such a thing to Tsukune is shameful. You both are married to different people."

Moka and the group looked over to a Gin who was steaming in anger. Haji was holding him back telling him it was not worth getting so worked up over such a thing. Aghea held up her hand at Gin in a way to say to him, 'Kurumu is not used to being married.' Gin slumped over in relief but still simmering with a bit of anger towards Tsukune. Gin and Haji walked over to their seats and sat down. Kurumu and Aghea did the same.

Aghea leaned over towards Kurumu and whispered in something that Kurumu nodded to. Aghea then stood up erectly holding a glass and knife in her hand. She clinked the knife to the wine glass. Everybody stopped talking and looked towards her.

"Dinner is ready. We are serving Steak and other various foods. Enjoy." She announced cheerfully and sat back down and began talking to in who at a time was talking to Aghea but also had his eyes down Kurumu's jacket while Kurumu talked to Moka.

"It was such a nice service." Chirped Moka taking a sip of her glass of wine that the butler had just served her.

"I worked hard to put it together. I'm happy you liked it." Shrugged Kurumu taking a sip of her cocktail that she had ordered.

"I have never been to a succubus wedding. It was so different from ours." Mizore spoke, her husband nodded in an agreement.

Kurumu smiled and spoke, "We succubus's have a very different way of marrying. We have very sexual oriented weddings."

Aghea looked over and smiled, "Yes I agree with my darling Kurumu. Every time we rehearsed Gin got an erection. "

Gin was not paying attention enough to hear what his mother in law was saying. He kept on staring down Kurumu's jacket with a hungry look.

Moka and Kurumu's face reddened with embarrassment. Tsukune had a huge nosebleed, and yukari and Mizore giggled.

"Mother." Mumbled Kurumu.

"What honey there is nothing to be ashamed of? It's a good sign when your husband wants you." Aghea grinned motioning towards the butler. She ordered another drink.

"Gin stops staring like a dog and tell Mother to not speak of you, your woods." Kurumu mumbled turning her chest away so that Gin paid attention to her.

"What?" Gin grunted unhappy his goal was taken away from his view.

"Mother talked about your things at the rehearsals." Kurumu grunted in displeasure.

Gin laughed," Kurumu you know I _got _rid of them later." He wiggled his eyebrows in a knotty manor. Tsukune fell back out of his seat while all the girls' faces sweated.

"That reminds me the steak is here." Clapped Aghea motioning towards the fresh filet mignon's on their plates. Everybody tore into their steaks trying to rid their minds of the earlier conversation.

After Gin finished his steak he looked over to Kurumu.

"Hey babe I rented out a room for us to _enjoy_ ourselves in while everybody is busy. Why don't we go and try it out." He moaned into her ear while everybody was busy eating there steak.

Kurumu fidgeted. She could she her mom staring at her. So she took Gin's hand and let him lead her to the room wishing he had waited until after the after service not during it. Aghea watched as Gin wagging his white and blue tail led Kurumu to the suite he had rented for during the after service. Aghea smiled quietly to herself as she watched everybody begin to chat.

"I must have this recipe.' Gushed Yukari eating her filet mignon.

"Yes it is very tasty." Agreed Mizore who had frozen her steak before eating it.

"Mizore when are you do?" asked Aghea inserting herself into the conversation.

"Fall." Answered Mizore patting her belly, "my husband and I-,"

But before Mizore could finish her sentence they heard the banging of something upstairs. Tsukune got up.

"We should check it out." He inquired now noticing that Gin and Kurumu were gone.

Moka and the others nodded except Aghea who sat in her chair. Tsukune and the others began to move towards the elevators that went upstairs. Everybody ignored them as they entered the elevators.

"I wonder what that was?" asked Yukari as the doors closed and they began moving upward. The group stood silenced until they reached the next floor.

The elevator dinged and they got off onto the floor of private hotel rooms the country club rented out to people for private parties. They heard a loud shout and ran over to the room that it came out off.

They each stopped in front of the door. Mizore and her husband transformed their hands into the ice claws that were so common in ice people. Yukari held up her wand in defense, and Moka and Tsukune rose up their hands.

"Ready Moka?" asked Tsukune looking at his wife.

Moka nodded and swung a round house kick breaking the door open. The group rushed in to see Kurumu and Gin having.

Sex!

Mizore covered Yukari eyes, Tsukune had his third nosebleed of the day and Moka stood appalled and frightened at the scene.

Gin had his pants down around his ankles while Kurumu's pants had been thrown over a lamp while her underwear was hung over Gin's shoulder. Gin was posed his erection standing up at full attention. Kurumu had her legs thrown over his shoulder while her eyes were closed in fear her hands were enclosed around the silk black seats. The pillows were thrown about.

"Gin?" whispered Tsukune recovering from his nosebleed. Gin turned his head.

Kurumu opened her eyes. Her hands went to cover wear her pants had covered previously. Gin simply growled in anger and pulled his pants up. His erection slowing going down. Kurumu grabbed for a blanket and covered herself.

"Tsukune?" Kurumu spoke in embarrassment. She pulled Gin in a sitting position onto the bed.

"Very interesting position." Laughed Mizore uncovering Yukari's eyes. Yukari began to ask what happened but nobody answered.

"Hey guys did you ever think about knocking first?" asked Gin scratching his head. A flea or two jumped out.

"Tsukune heard you and wondered what happened." Answered Moka folding her arms.

"But you guys still barged in." Gin growled even angrier.

"Don't growl at me dog face. You were the one couldn't keep your budge in your pants." Said yukari putting her hands on her hips.

Kurumu had grabbed her pants and ran into the bathroom to change. Gin ignored her and lay back down onto the bed.

"Jeez guys. At least you could have knocked. I was getting laid and you barged in." spoke Gin in a low tone.

"Sorry we barged in. We'll go back downstairs." Tsukune retorted turning around and led the group downstairs. Tsukune saw Kurumu following them quietly.

"I'm sorry for what happened." Moka said chewing on her piece of cake.

"Don't be sorry." Answered Kurumu who was eating a piece of cake.

Gin had followed Kurumu and the group. They did the cake thing and everybody was surprised to find it was chocolate with a creamy icing.

"No we are really sorry." Said Mizore finishing her frozen piece.

Kurumu laughed and began to say it was okay. But the group knew better. They let the conversation go and soon enough it was time for Gin and Kurumu to go on the honeymoon.

"Have a fun time." Yelled everybody as they waved at the couple who drove off in a black limousine.

**Wow that is new to me. I've never written an M rated story.**


End file.
